Fireworks Madness
by Riles Patrick Murphy
Summary: Hermione doesn’t know quite how to handle the idea of kissing Victor Krum. Eventual Hr/G.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, it's been quite a while, so I figured I'd jump back in by trying my hand at my original favorite fandom. This should eventually be a Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley fic, but we'll see. I'm open to change.

_Fireworks Madness_

_Hermione doesn't know quite how to handle the idea of kissing Victor Krum._

**27 hours to the Yule Ball**

Hermione Granger was nervous. This fact, in and of itself, was not completely out of the ordinary. After all, despite knowing that the hours she spend studying and triple-checking her assignments meant that she would remain at the top of her class, each looming test filled Hermione with the kind of dread she was sure Harry felt just before a quidditch match. The presence of nerves was not the problem. In some ways, Hermione welcomed the fluttering and tightening in the stomach since it gave her something to focus on and stayed focused was extremely important right now.

With the Yule Ball barely a day away and the knowledge that she would be spending the evening with Victor Krum – international quidditch star, Durmstrang champion and crush of many young witches (and some young wizards) – weighing on her mind, Hermione knew she needed help. Asking the boys was out of the question, as was asking Lavender, Pavarti or any of the other girls in her year. Having flirted briefly with the idea of asking one of the girls from the Gryffindor quidditch team, Hermione knew that Ginny was her best option. She just hoped that growing up with six brothers would have imparted some knowledge of the male species to the young redhead.

"Hey, Ginny, could you help me with something?" Hermione shifted from foot to foot, glancing around the Common Room as if Neville or Seamus would suddenly decide to listen in.

Ginny glanced up from a stained scroll of parchment, a brief look of frustration fading into mild concern when she saw how out of sorts Hermione was pretending not to be. "Yeah, of course. What do you need?" Ginny pushed her essay away and motioned for Hermione to sit next to her on the couch.

"It's about the Yule Ball…" Hermione sat down heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the jittery feeling in her arms and legs until it subsided. "I… I need some advice. About Victor." If Hermione has been paying proper attention, she would have noticed the fleeting look of discomfort that passed over the youngest Weasley's face. Tucking some flame-red hair behind her ear, Ginny shifted on the couch so that she was facing Hermione.

"Okay. You need boy advice. I'm not really sure why you'd ask me, I mean, I've never had a boyfriend and I've only ever really liked Harry and…" Ginny trailed off, blushing and watching Hermione's reaction closely. The older Gryffindor nodded distractedly, accepting Ginny's words easily because everyone and their Slytherin cousin knew that Ginny liked Harry.

"Well, you've got brothers, obviously, and I thought that maybe you'd know something from them. I can't ask any of the girls in my year," Hermione shuddered at the thought. "They'd just tease me mercilessly for it. You see, I haven't kissed a boy yet and Victor is older and, well, if he tries to kiss me I just don't know what to do." Hermione closed her eyes again and willed herself to be calm.

Ginny sighed and picked at the sleeve of her red and gold jumper. "How do you know I won't tease you?"

Hermione stiffened for a moment, eyes going wide with fright at the thought of Ginny telling Ron, Harry and the Twins about her being afraid of kissing Victor Krum. She turned to Ginny and grabbed the younger girl's hands in her own.

Feeling immediately guilty, the redhead squeezed Hermione's hands and gave a lopsided grin. "I'm kidding, relax. I might tease you a bit, but nothing like those gossips or the boys would do. I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try. Honest." Ginny felt Hermione's hands relax in hers and Ginny ran her thumb lightly over the back of one of the elder girl's hands.

"Thank you, Gin. I just don't want to mess this up. I mean, a handsome, older bloke actually notices me and picks me for the Ball over all the other girls here and I… don't have the first clue about being anyone's date for something so fancy. I tried checking in the library but that was a bust and – what? Yes, 'Hermione the Bookworm' ran to the library for help."

Ginny giggled as Hermione crossed her arms, pouting and glaring weakly at the younger girl. Unable to keep from smiling, Ginny looked away for a moment as the older girl blushed deeply.

"Well, I think it's pretty simple, Hermione," Ginny said, looking to the side again and absentmindedly straightening her abandoned essay and books on the table. "If Victor tries to anything you can go along with it or not. If he kisses you and you like it, kiss back. If you don't like it, either tell him to forget about it or say something about wanting to be friends – guys know that means to back off."

Hermione thought about this for a moment and swallowed, knowing she'd have to get to heart of the matter if she really wanted help. "I get that part well enough, it's just… Well, what I'm really worried about is how to know if I like it or not. If he kisses me, that is, and I don't have any way of knowing if he will or not… I know how it's 'supposed' to feel, but all that fireworks madness is just foolishness, right?" Hermione looked pleadingly at Ginny, who had no idea how to answer.

"I don't know. I always figured there was some truth to it. I mean, if everybody says it, then it has to have started somewhere." Ginny shrugged and looked longingly at her essay.

Hermione was too far in contemplation of the younger girl's words to notice. "Maybe… Maybe I'm just thinking about this too hard. I'll try to leave it alone until the Ball and see what happens. Thank you for listening, Ginny, I really appreciate it. It certainly wouldn't do for me to be a bundle of nerves – I'd make a fool of myself for sure."

Finally noticing that Ginny was eying her homework, Hermione wanted to hit herself.

"Look at me, distracting you from your essay over something so silly as would-be kisses. I'm sorry, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione pulled Ginny into a quick hug, barely registering the younger girl's surprised squeak, and headed for the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Ginny turned and watched her go, wishing the feel of Hermione's arms around her wasn't burned into her skin. "Fireworks madness indeed," she muttered softly, turning back to her essay feeling frustrated and desperately wishing she weren't going to the Ball with Neville.

"You know, Hermione," Ginny said quickly to the absent girl, "I wouldn't mind putting off my essay to talk to you." As she spoke, Ginny picked up her quill and began to put the finishing touches on said essay. "In fact, I'd especially not mind talking to you about would-be kisses, just as long as we leave Victor 'I'm dark and mysterious and older and a bloody guy so I get to ask pretty girls to the Ball' Krum out of it."

Next Chapter Preview:

**20 hours to the Yule Ball**

Later that night, lying awake, Ginny went back over the conversation in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. This mostly goes back over the previous scene from Ginny's POV, but next chapter their paths will start to diverge. You'll see. Thanks for reading and making this story a favorite – please also review so I know what works and what doesn't!

**20 hours to the Yule Ball**

Later that night, lying awake, Ginny went back over the conversation in her head. Her stomach was twisting, perhaps with nerves, but more likely because she had skipped dinner. After talking with Hermione the younger girl had zoned out, unable to focus on anything other than the idea of the brunette kissing the Durmstrang champion.

Now that the Ball was less than a day away, Ginny knew she didn't have the heart to bail on Neville, even if it meant she'd be watching her secret crush dance the night away with someone else. Ginny sighed loudly, though it was barely audible over her dorm mates snoring, and stared fiercely at the top of her canopy bed. She wished Hermione had asked someone, anyone, other than her for advice. Ginny saw the scene replay as if by magic in front of her frustrated face.

"Hey, Ginny, could you help me with something?"

Ginny looked up to see Hermione, her brother's beautiful and brilliant friend, looking down at her nervously. Immediately forgetting the almost finished essay sitting in front of her, which of course wasn't nearly as important than a friend in need, Ginny quickly shifted over on the couch so Hermione could sit.

"It's about the Yule Ball…" Hermione sat heavily and Ginny resisted the urge to put a reassuring hand on the older girl's leg. "I… I need some advice. About Victor."

Ginny managed not to grimace, but barely. This was definitely unexpected. The youngest Weasley's mind raced with scenarios of what was about to unfold. Many, fantastically, ended with declarations of love that had nothing to do with the quidditch pro. Tucking some of her glaringly red hair behind her ear and hoping she was masking her discomfort well, Ginny shifted so that she was fully facing the older girl.

"Okay. You need boy advice." Ginny thought quickly, trying to quell a sudden fear that Hermione was baiting her because, somehow, she knew. "I'm not really sure why'd you ask me, I mean, I've never had a boyfriend and I've only ever really like Harry and…" Ginny trailed off, hoping Hermione would believe that, since nearly everyone else did.

Hermione nodded quickly, quite distracted, "Well, you've got brothers, obviously, and I thought that maybe you'd know something from them."

Ginny swallowed, thinking of everything about girls she'd learned from Charlie and the Twins.

"I can't ask any of the girls in my year. They'd just tease me mercilessly for it. I haven't kissed a boy yet and Victor is older and, well, if he tries to kiss me I just don't know what to do." Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments.

Barely paying attention to what she was saying as she picked at the sleeve of her jumper, Ginny said, "How do you know I won't tease you?" All she could think about was how everyone thought she was so harmless, even Hermione, who was supposed to be bloody smart.

Ginny didn't realize the effect her words had had until Hermione grabbed her hands. "I'm kidding, relax," Ginny stroked the back of one of Hermione's hand with her thumb, "I might tease you a bit, but nothing like those gossips or the boys would do. I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try. Honest."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Ginny's hands absentmindedly. "Thank you, Gin. I just don't want to mess this up. I mean, a handsome, older broke actually notices me and…"

Ginny didn't quite hear the rest of what Hermione said, thinking instead that she, Ginny, noticed Hermione.

"…the library but that was a bust and-"

Ginny giggled.

"Yes, 'Hermione the Bookworm' ran to the library for help."

Ginny giggled as Hermione crossed her arms, pouting.

Ginny wanted to reach out for her, immediately missing the feel of the brunette's hands in her own. Unable to keep eye contact, Ginny turned away, feeling the pleasure of talking to Hermione give away again to an uncomfortable sense of being caught as she struggled to give her friend the advice the older girl needed.

"Well, I think it's pretty simple, Hermione," Ginny reached out and straightened her essay and books to give her Hermione-less hands something to do. "If Victor tries to …do anything, you can go along with it or not. If he kisses you," Ginny spoke a bit quickly and hoped her foolish discomfort wasn't obvious, "and you like it, kiss back. If you don't like it," Ginny thought rather loudly that she hoped Hermione didn't like it, "either tell him to forget about it or say something about wanting to be friends – guys know that means to back off."

Ginny didn't quite see Hermione's immediate reaction to her words, as she was still futzing with her things on the table.

"I get that part well enough, it's just… Well, what I'm really worried about is how to know if I like it or not. If he kisses me, that is," Hermione seemed oblivious to how unhappy Ginny was with their topic of conversation, "and I don't have anyway of knowing if he will or not… I know how it's 'supposed' to feel, but all that fireworks madness if just foolishness, right?"

Ginny, who had quite recently felt fire racing across her hands remained silent for a moment. "I don't know," she started slowly. "I always figured there was some truth to it. I mean, if everybody says it, then it has to have started somewhere." Ginny shrugged and wished, insanely, to be working on her Potions essay again.

"Maybe…" Hermione said equally slowly. "Maybe I'm just thinking about this too hard. I'll try to leave it alone until the Ball and see what happens. Thank you for listening, Ginny, I really appreciate it."

Ginny thought how she'd really appreciate being the one the elder Gryffindor was worried about kissing.

"It certainly wouldn't do for me to be bundle of nerves – I'd make a fool of myself for sure."

Ginny remained motionless for a moment longer, giving Hermione time to finally realize that Ginny had work to finish.

"Look at me, distracting you from your essay over something so silly as would-be kisses. I'm sorry, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione pulled Ginny into a quick hug, causing the redhead to squeak pathetically at the unexpected contact.

Ginny was so startled she failed to notice the fact that Hermione was expecting not to see her until the next day when it wasn't even quite dinner time.

In her room, Ginny sighed again in frustration and tried to sleep.

Next Chapter Preview:

**26 hours to the Yule Ball**

Heading for the girls' dormitory, Hermione did not see Ginny turn to watch her leave. Hermione sat for a few minutes on her bed, letting Ginny's advice sink in. Perhaps there would be something fantastic about Victor's kiss. Hermione didn't know what to hope for or want. Collecting a few books, including one with a photo stuck near the front, Hermione turned and headed back down the stairs for the library. She passed Ginny, who seemed absorbed in her essay again. Hermione smiled at the fact that Ginny was either moving her lips while writing or muttering to herself. Either way, it was cute.

Once at the library and quite alone, Hermione retrieved the muggle photograph and sighed softly. The picture was of a young Hermione and a similarly aged girl, around eight-years-old, standing in their Sunday best after a Christmas mass. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered for a moment the reason why she made the distinction to Ginny that she had never kissed a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter three goes a bit into Hermione's past. Next chapter we'll catch up with Ginny and see the girls in the same room again. Thank you kindly for reviews, alerts and favorites!

**26 hours to the Yule Ball**

Heading for the girls' dormitory, Hermione did not see Ginny turn to watch her leave. Hermione sat for a few minutes on her bed, letting Ginny's advice sink in. Perhaps there would be something fantastic about Victor's kiss. Hermione didn't know what to hope for or want. Collecting a few books, including one with a photo stuck near the front, Hermione turned and headed back down the stairs for the library. She passed Ginny, who seemed absorbed in her essay again. Hermione smiled at the fact that Ginny was either moving her lips while writing or muttering to herself. Either way, it was cute.

Once at the library and quite alone, Hermione retrieved the muggle photograph and sighed softly. The picture was of a young Hermione and a similarly aged girl, around eight-years-old, standing in their Sunday best after a Christmas mass. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered for a moment the reason why she made the distinction to Ginny that she had never kissed a boy.

Emily had lived across the street from Hermione most of their lives. Hermione could not remember a time when the auburn-haired girl had not walked to the bus stop with her and read books after school with her each weekday. They were the best of friends and Hermione was very glad at the time, she knew, to have a friend who didn't care that things sometimes broke when Hermione was around. Emily didn't think it strange that Hermione sometimes dreamed of being magically able to know everything in the world all at once, even if just for a second.

Of course, back then, magic was just a dream.

Hermione opened her eyes and tucked the photo back into her History of Magic text. The memories that came next were painful, she knew.

Mrs. Granger had thought Emily Stonard a kind, smart young girl until after Hermione turned eleven and received her Hogwarts letter.

"Jeanie! Hermione Jean!" Emily shouted in a sing-song voice as she jogged across the street. A young Hermione waited on the sidewalk, bouncing on the balls of her Mary Janes. "What's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Hermione let her friend pick up her hands, as Emily often did, and swing their joined hands between them.

"I got a letter from a magic school. I almost can't believe it. It was delivered by owl right after my birthday party yesterday and I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. Mum and Dad are worried it's a hoax, but who would do that? And as soon as Dad said aloud that maybe it wasn't real another letter popped out of the fireplace saying it was all real and that I should come to this school and learn to be a witch!" Hermione squeezed her friend's hands and beamed, speaking in a rapid fire way that would leave a person unaccustomed to her dizzied.

Emily just grinned and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "That's brilliant, Jeanie! Now you can learn all sorts of things and tell me about them!"

"I do that now, silly."

"Well, yes, but now you can learn magic things and tell me about them. Where is it?"

Here Hermione's face fell a bit. "The letter wasn't clear, but somewhere to the north. I'll be gone for months at a time. I just missed the September first cut off for this year, so I have all year to still be with you and Mum said we can go to London next weekend and get my books and I can have them all read by the time I go and I'll be ahead and-"

"Breathe, woman!" Emily grasped Hermione's shoulders lightly and pretended to shake her.

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Sorry, you know how I get."

"Yeah, I know, now let's go up to your room and talk about this. You have to show me the letter and tell me how your Mum and Dad feel about it and everything." Grabbing Hermione's hand again, Emily pulled her friend along.

After several hours of talking, Emily became quiet. For a few minutes Hermione, still happily ranting about Hogwarts and owls and magic wands and the books she had to read, did not notice.

"And… Emily? Are you okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Something my mum told me when I was younger."

Hermione frowned at her normally open-book friend's evasiveness.

"Do you remember how we used to say we'd be friends forever and we'd live together when we grew up and we'd have cats and maybe a dog or a rabbit and some kids and we'd be a family and all that?" Emily did not make eye contact with her friend.

"Yes, I remember. We will be friends forever, you know." Hermione touched Emily's arm and smiled when the other girl looked up.

Emily smiled back. "Yeah, I know we will. I told my Mum about that once and she said we couldn't be a family like that. That we couldn't have kids and pets and live in a big house together with lots of books. She said that girls grow to be women and women don't live together. She said she'd each fall in love with a boy, a man, and marry and have our own families."

Hermione took her friend's hand, unsure of what to say.

"And I asked why I couldn't just live with you because I love you, I mean, you're my best friend."

Hermione smiled at this. "And you're mine, Emmy."

"I know, silly." Emily's smile faded. "My mom explained that it's a different kind of love and when I asked why she said that some people, some women, did love other women the way most women love men and that only in a fairy tale could it happen without being hard. I don't really understand, even now, but I was just thinking that if you're a witch and going to a magic school, then isn't that kind of like a fairy tale?"

Hermione considered this for a moment and nodded hesitantly. "I suppose it could be like one, why?"

"Well, then maybe we can live together. You'll do magic and everyone will understand that we just love each other and that's okay."

Hermione smiled broadly again. "I like that plan. I'll learn how to use magic to make people understand." Leaning forward, Hermione hugged Emily close. "And then we can have our cats and a rabbit, but not a dog because they're too loud. Okay?"

"What if you use your magic to make our dog quiet?" Emily was smiling again, which Hermione liked.

"Then we can have a dog, too."

Emily smiled and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips. "Great."

Hermione blinked and a hand flew to her mouth.

"What?"

"Y-you kissed me!" Hermione squeaked quietly.

"I love you, Hermione. Of course I kissed you. That's what you do when you love someone and you're happy."

Hermione considered this as well. "I suppose you're right. And like you said, if we're living a kind of fairy tale, then it wouldn't matter if we loved each other instead of boys. You're a lot nicer to me than the boys at school, that's for sure."

Emily smoothed a bit of Hermione's frizzled hair. "They just don't appreciate you like I do."

Hermione nodded and leaned over, smiling and kissing Emily chastely. "You're right as usual."

In the library at Hogwarts, a fifteen-year-old Hermione closed her eyes again against tears. The memory of her mother standing in the doorway of her room, aghast at her daughter kissed the neighbor girl, was still sharp.

"Bloody magic and bloody fairy tales and bloody Victor Krum." Hermione was angry at herself for not turning him down for the Ball. She did not know if Victor's kiss would excite her at all, if they could fill her with warmth the way being with Emily had, the way being near Ginny sometimes did. She just knew that the past could do nothing but remain there and it was best she moved on.

"Right, Mum? The best I can do is forget I ever had a friend named Emily Stonard because she's a bad girl and a bad influence and I have enough to worry about with Hogwarts less than a year away. Bloody hell."

Next Chapter Preview:

**5 Hours until the Yule Ball**

Ginny didn't understand why it took so long to dress for a dance. She especially didn't understand why she was helping Hermione get ready. Seeing the older girl in a slip was sadistically wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Please forgive me but I don't have a copy of the books on hand and don't remember what color or style the girls' dresses were. I hope you can enjoy the chapter anyway. Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter should make up for it.

**5 Hours until the Yule Ball**

Ginny didn't understand why it took so long to dress for a dance. She especially didn't understand why she was helping Hermione get ready. Seeing the older girl in a slip was sadistically wonderful. Ginny wasn't quite sure where she'd heard the phrase "sadistically wonderful," but she was fairly certain it applied.

"Hermione, are you almost ready?"

Hermione turned and gave Ginny a look that made the younger girl shrink back.

"Do I look ready?" Hermione's face softened. "I'm sorry, love, I just – I'm so stressed out about this."

"It-it's okay. You know I should probably get ready, too. I'll be right back." Ginny stood, blushing.

"No! Wait, I am sorry for snapping; you can't leave." Hermione crossed the room quickly and blocked Ginny's way to the dormitory door. The other fourth year girls seemed not to notice the exchange. When Hermione had made it clear she intended to get ready without the help of magic, the other girls chose to ignore her altogether.

Ginny lowered her voice. "Why not? I need to get ready at some point."

"Well, yes, I'm sure, but, I just. Bollocks. I'm being silly. Go, I'll be fine." Hermione was red and obviously flustered and Ginny wanted to be struck by how beautiful she was, but it was too familiar a sight.

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah. Go."

"I'll see you in the Common Room in a bit, Hermione." Ginny risked touching the older girl's arm in what she hoped was a comforting way. She waited for Hermione to nod before leaving for her own room to get changed even though she had plenty of time. Getting away from a half-dressed brunette genius was the real plan, of course.

Later, in the Common Room, Ginny's eyes and mind kept wandering from her conversation with Neville. The poor boy was nice and sweet and had brought her a Chocolate Frog he'd spelled to have a small bow around its neck. It was a cute gesture and he did a decent job of making it evident he knew they were going as friends. Ginny was relieved, but she knew it meant she could be less guarded in her distraction. Having license to stare was a mixed bag.

She wasn't the only one staring by any means. In fact, Ginny noted with mild disgust, she wasn't even the only Weasley staring. Some things she didn't need to have in common with Ron.

"Ginny! You look fantastic!"

Ginny flushed immediately. Hermione's pale gloves slide up the younger girl's arms like silk. Maybe they were silk. Ginny wasn't sure it mattered.

"So do you, Hermione."Ginny's voice was slightly hushed. Hermione might have noticed and if Ginny had been all there she'd have been concerned, but if Hermione noticed she didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, Gin. Have a good time with Neville tonight. I bet you'll be able to enjoy the Ball more than me. I have to dance in front of everybody. Actually, I need to get going. I'll find you downstairs after the opening, okay?"

Ginny nodded mutely. She wasn't sure when she and Hermione had become such good friends, but she was okay with it.

Hermione hesitated for a moment and kissed Ginny chastely on the cheek. She squeezed the younger girl's shoulder before dashing out of the portrait hole towards the Great Hall.

The rest of the night, including talking to Hermione and a joking suggestion of the two girls sharing a dance, passed in a blur for Ginny. Her cheek flared and the feel of Hermione's lips made her feel giddy and foolish. She wondered if being drunk felt like this and wanted to ask Hermione, since she knew so much, if that meant she was in a hangover in the morning.

Next Chapter Preview:

**3 Hours until the Yule Ball**

Hermione cursed the timing of her realization. Having a crush on Ginny wasn't such a big deal. She was used to having crushes on girls since Emily first encouraged the idea. She just didn't want to think about it tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. You may consider this the turning point of the story. There will be more back and forth explanation not in the next chapter but the chapter after about how the Ball ends and the girls end up alone, together, outside. This chapter and the next are from Hermione's POV, after which time I plan to switch back to Ginny. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favorite-ing.

**3 Hours until the Yule Ball**

Hermione cursed the timing of her realization. Having a crush on Ginny wasn't such a big deal. She was used to having crushes on girls since Emily first encouraged the idea. She just didn't want to think about it tonight. Tonight was the Yule Ball and she had to dance with Victor Krum and he might try to kiss her thinking, of course, that she was a girl and he was famous so that meant she would liked him and he could kiss her. Hermione stopped pacing in the bathroom off of her dorm room and took a breath.

"I can get through this night and see what happens and deal with Ginny tomorrow. Maybe I'll find something out about myself tonight and maybe I won't. Maybe I'm bisexual. Maybe I'm gay. Maybe I'm fifteen and don't really know or care what I am." Hermione knew that talking to herself, in her dress robes, in the bathroom of her dorm, alone, wasn't the best indicator of sanity or calmness or anything that she normally liked to portray herself as, but it was better than simply pacing and being holed up in said bathroom until her dorm mates yelled at her.

Hermione's realization has come nearly two hours ago when Ginny was helping her get ready. Well, in all honestly the younger girl was simply sitting on Hermione's bed while the brunette fused and avoided putting on her dress robes. Hermione had noticed how Ginny's eyes lingered on her slip-clad form. Hermione had committed that fact to the back of her brain and attempted to continue getting ready.

"Hermione, are you almost ready?"

The older girl's heart skipped a half beat at the sudden, or at least seemingly sudden, sound of Ginny's voice. To mask her surprise, Hermione glared at the redhead, who seemed to regret speaking.

"Do I look ready?" Hermione immediately regretted her flash of nerves. "I'm sorry love, I just – I'm so stressed out about this."

Ginny stuttered out a reply, blushing. "I-it's okay."

Hermione wondered if Ginny's blush had anything to do with being called 'love.'

"You know I should probably get ready, too." Ginny continued, "I'll be right back." Ginny stood and made for the door.

Acting on impulse, for once, Hermione locked her path. "No! Wait, I am sorry for snapping." She paused briefly, "You can't leave." The other fourth year girls seemed not to notice the exchange, which Hermione was grateful for. She was momentarily glad they'd been turned off by her intention to get ready without the use of magic.

"Why not?" Ginny asked in a low voice that was almost husky.

Hermione repressed a shiver and felt her own face go red as she processed her reaction to Ginny's tone.

"I need to get ready at some point." Ginny began to seem concerned as Hermione tried to regain her composure.

"Well, yes, I'm sure, but, I just." Hermione swore and resigned herself to Ginny leaving. "I'm just being silly. Go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah. Go."

"I'll see you in the Common Room in a bit, Hermione." Ginny touched Hermione's arm lightly, sending heat up the older girl's arm.

Hermione nodded stiffly, wanting very much for the redhead to stay and continue to touch her, but knowing that she needed to hold back until she knew more. There simply wasn't enough to go on tonight. Maybe after dancing with Victor, she'd be more comfortable with the idea of Ginny filling her with warmth. Hermione wasn't quite sure her logic was going to pan out, however.

Later, in the Common Room, Hermione found Harry, Ron and the others easily. Harry and she needed to leave soon, but Hermione found that she rather wanted to see Ginny first. This, on another night, may have alarmed her, but tonight she was going with her feelings in order to analyze them, so she looked for long red hair. As her eyes swept the room again, Hermione noticed uncomfortably that Ron was staring at her.

"Ginny!" Finding the younger girl, Hermione walked over quickly. She was a vision. "You look fantastic!" Hermione slide her gloved hands up the younger girl's arm, enjoying the contact and the blush on Ginny's adorable cheeks.

"So do you, Hermione." Ginny's voice was slightly hushed. Hermione thought it cute. She wanted to analyze that, but didn't get far. It was, in her mind, a fact. The level of obvious Ginny's crush on her was approaching was cute. End of analysis.

"Thank you, Gin." She thought it better, though, not to encourage the girl too much until she had made it through the night. "Have a good time with Neville tonight. I bet you'll be able to enjoy the Ball more than me. I have to dance in front of everybody." Hermione saw Harry leaving. "Actually, I need to get going." Hermione bit her lip. "I'll find you downstairs after the opening, okay?"

Ginny nodded without a word and Hermione hoped she wasn't pushing too far too fast. But hell, Ginny was so beautiful in her dress robes and Hermione wanted to let the growing feeling inside her out. She hesitated for a moment and kissed Ginny quickly on the cheek. Squeezing the younger girl's shoulder, she backed up a step and left the Common Room as quickly as possible.

Now came the part of the night that she'd been preparing for. Dancing with Victor might help her figure things out. At least, Hermione hoped so. Victor, of course, looked dashing in his dress robes and should, perhaps, have made her heart race. It was hard to tell if it was racing because of him, since Ginny's cheek had left some sort of reverse imprint on her lips.

"Good evening." Victor avoided saying her name, which was fine with Hermione. Not hearing it butchered all night would be a plus.

"Hello. You look quite smart tonight." Hermione winced inwardly, wishing she's sounded more enthralled by his masculine beauty.

The older boy nodded and offered his arm to Hermione. "You look very beautiful."

Though his accent was thick, Hermione didn't think it would provide too much of a language barrier. Hermione thanked him and they began the procession to the opening of the Ball. The first hour passed rather quickly for Hermione. Victor was an alright dancer, but Hermione found the young man did not hold her attention well. There wasn't really anything wrong with him, he just didn't interest her. After a few more minutes Hermione thought to excuse herself.

"Victor? I'm going to see my friends for a bit, okay? I'll be back."

He nodded and looked about, presumably for his own classmates.

Hermione found Harry and Ron after a minute and chatting with them, hoping to spot Ginny and Neville. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"Hermione!" Turning, the brunette was encased in a ginger-tinted hug. She breathed deeply and wondered if committing the scent of Ginny's hair to memory would be strange.

"Hey, Gin. Are you having a good time?" Hermione let her arms linger around the younger girl, who took no obvious notice.

"Yeah, not bad. Poor Neville can't dance; keeps stepping on my toes. Other than that, you know. How about you? Good time with Vicky?"

Hermione frowned but did not drop the red head's elbow, which was still holding. "He's a fine dancer, at least." Hermione smiled, hoping to let Ginny know she wasn't really insulted or anything. "Though, if you think you can do better, lead on." She threw out her arms, earning a chuckle from Harry, but Ginny didn't take her up on the offer. Hermione was a bit disappointed, she found.

"Oh don't be silly, Hermione. I don't know how to lead."

Hermione wondered how much there was to that statement or if it just referred to dancing.

Next Chapter Preview:

**1 Hour after the Yule Ball**

"I don't know, honestly. There's this long story with my friend Emily – a muggle friend of mine from childhood – but it's not worth telling now. I'm trying to just let things happen tonight and I'd really rather just kiss you and see." Hermione knew she was babbling but couldn't help herself.

Ginny visibly wavered but shook her head. "It just feels so sudden, Hermione. Maybe we should walk around for a bit and talk?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, clapping her hands together, "that's an excellent idea. I certainly don't mean to be too forward. I just want to figure this out, you know."

"I do, too. I just don't want to mess it up either." Ginny smiled lopsidedly, which only made Hermione want to kiss her more.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with how this turned out, but I hope you enjoy it. This should be the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and whatnot along the way. If you haven't already, I'd really appreciate some love for my other HP story "Split Loyalties." Or my Avatar stuff. Tyzula for the win.

**1 Hour after the Yule Ball**

Ginny and Hermione ran into one another outside of the Great Hall. "Ginny!" Hermione grabbed the younger girl's arm and pulled her into a hug. Ginny returned it, hiding her blush in Hermione's neck. "Fancy a walk? I need some air."

Hermione tugged at Ginny's hand, barely giving the other girl time to agree. Once outside, Hermione slid her hand up and linked their arms together. "Having a good night?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, like I said before, Neville isn't a great dancer."

Hermione nodded. "Victor can dance, but he's not great company. He can barely say my name, so conversation isn't the highlight of the evening." Hermione turned and sighed. "So, it happened."

"It?"

"Victor, kissing me." Hermione wasn't the best at lying, but she was hoping Ginny would be too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh." Ginny looked away, her disappointment mingling oddly with the warmth of Hermione's hand, which still rested on her arm.

"It was great, in a way." Hermione pulled Ginny a bit closer, confident that the younger girl wouldn't notice. "It, ah, cleared a few things up for me."

Earlier that night, watching Ginny dance, Hermione had decided that waiting and watching wasn't enough. It was still new, sure, but the bushy brunette was fairly certain that she had a crush on the youngest Weasley and from the way that same redhead had been sneaking glances at her all night, she was rather confident she had a chance.

"Ginny?" Hermione kept her voice soft.

The younger girl looked up, her face a mess of emotion.

"Does that bother you?"

Ginny stepped back, startled. "What? Why would it… bother me?" Ginny turned away.

"How long have you liked me?" Hermione figured blunt would work well, if for nothing else than Ginny might be too caught off guard to lie.

"It feels like forever." Ginny laughed bitterly and then froze, obviously realizing what she'd just said.

Hermione smiled, thought the younger girl couldn't see it.

"I… I mean, bullocks. Can you pretend I didn't say that?" Ginny looked so distraught that Hermione just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright, especially since it was, really.

"Why would I want to do that? You're not the first girl to care about me, you know."

Ginny looked hurt for a moment, briefly jealous, and then resigned. Hermione hit herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand.

"That didn't come out quite how I meant it. There's this long story with my friend Emily – a muggle friend of mine from childhood – but it's not worth telling now. I'm just trying to say that it's okay." Hermione smiled and drew Ginny carefully into a hug.

"Is it?" Ginny looked hopeful.

"Yeah. And for the record, I'd rather kiss you than Victor," Hermione said, smiling and wishing very much at the moment to kiss Ginny right then. The younger girl looked close to tears.

Ginny smiled lopsidedly, which only made Hermione want to kiss her more. She held off not wanting to scare the younger girl away. They walked further into the gardens, away from the castle and the scatterings of people.

"So…" Ginny began after a few minutes, "you didn't feel anything when Victor kissed you?"

Hermione blushed. "I didn't even let him try. I was afraid to say it before, but I pretty much already know that I don't like boys. I mean, I've tried liking your brother, sorry," Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's arm as the youngest Weasley grimaced. "Tried, mind you. I'd much rather be with you. Or," Hermione continued quickly, "any girl. Well, not any girl, I just…" Sighing, Hermione stopped walked and faced Ginny. "I do like you and I know for sure that you like me. And, well, I'd like to kiss you, if you're okay with that."

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair and did not meet Hermione's eyes. "I don't think I'd mind if you kissed me, certainly, I'm just surprised and a little overwhelmed."

Hermione tilted Ginny's head up and smiled at her. "I'm not asking for anything more than a kiss."

Ginny smiled back, still obviously nervous, but nodded. She took a moment to look at Hermione and said, "You know, you really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Hermione leaned down slightly and pressed her lips against Ginny's. The soft kiss was electric, which surprised neither girl. After nearly a minute of lips moving together, Hermione pulled back.

Ginny giggled and pulled the taller girl into a tight hug. "That was… wow."

Hermione nodded, speechless for the first time in her recent memory.

"Can we, again? I mean, maybe not right now, but soon?" Ginny blushed.

"Yes." Hermione kissed Ginny again, smiling against the redhead's lips.


End file.
